<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh, Brother by Chriss_Meister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887544">Oh, Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chriss_Meister/pseuds/Chriss_Meister'>Chriss_Meister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AkuRoku - Freeform, Fake Bands, Family Shenanigans, M/M, Protective Siblings, Romance, goofy siblings, rockcentric, sets of twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:39:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chriss_Meister/pseuds/Chriss_Meister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel sees Roxas at a show and falls instantly. But getting to him is even harder. He seemingly comes across every version of Roxas (ie. the brothers) before finally meeting the blue-eyed blond of his metal dreams. But getting with Roxas means getting through the gauntlet. And as much as the brothers bicker, they always have each other's backs.</p><p>The exact kind of fun you want from the four brothers dynamic with that sweet akuroku goodness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas &amp; Sora &amp; Vanitas &amp; Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>It was dark and crowded, bodies pressed against one another, sweat pouring down so hard and fast you couldn’t tell who it came from. There was no need to see over any of the heads in front of me, because as long as I could hear the music, feel it in my bones, vibe with it in my soul, the huddled masses and moisture was well worth the jam. This TBO’s show was one I was particularly looking forward to, and they have not disappointed. My ears could start bleeding and I don’t think anyone could drag me away from the hard metal magic.</p><p>“R, I wanna get a drink.”</p><p>Damn it V. “In a minute, the set’s almost over,” I scream, but it most likely came out as a whisper in all this noise. Pure chaos. I was here for it.</p><p>“Exactly! I wanna mosh before it’s over, but I’m not drunk enough.” Finally he grabs my arm and I let him drag me away. “I promised our sterling big bro we’d stay together.”</p><p>“If he knew you were in the mosh pit at all he’d chew my ear out for letting you,” I say mostly to myself, but since we’ve traveled further from the stage the ringing in my ears has become more apparent, meaning it must be quieter.</p><p>Vanitas blows out a breath. “Ven doesn’t understand the pleasure of rock.” Even with him saying this, I knew for him it was more about the grinding bodies and high emotions than the music and production. “And don’t give me that look. I’m not just here to fuck, Two Become One’s music hits hard. You know I love metal just as much as you do.” He pauses as he assesses my face again. “Okay I deserve that look. You defs are a hardcore fan. But I’m right here with ya, aren’t I?”</p><p>That was true. No one in our family stayed in the room when I blasted Abaddon Plasma or Oblivion besides Vanitas, who I corrupted from a young age. He fell in love with it even more after I brought him to his first rock concert at 17. He personally discovered mosh pits the next year and we’ve been coming to shows together ever since. It would be nice if I could fully geek out with him about music, but Vanitas is too social and has such wide interests, that he never gets particularly attached to any one thing (come to think of it, Sora is like that too). But there’s nothing I love more than the nights me and V stay out at concerts laughing, dancing, and rocking hard.</p><p>“You definitely are, thanks V,” I smile, truly grateful we have this common interest to spend our time together with.</p><p>“If you’re truly grateful you’ll pay for my drink,” he smirks. “You <em>are</em> my big bro too.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah you punk. Come on.” I buy 5 shots (which he tried to take all of one after another but I nab two against my better judgement). After I convince him to let it settle before he goes to get jostled by strangers who would not appreciate being vomited on, we head back. I am able to get closer to the stage through Van’s aggressive pushing so I can keep an eye on him in the pit. Well, as best as you can see tens of people jostling around in the dark with strobing lights.</p><p>“YA’ READY TO BECOME ONE?”</p><p>The masses go wild (myself included) and they fall into a fast and hard banger that has even me considering jumping into the pit myself. Just barely though.</p><p>God I don’t want this night to end. But end it does as TBO head backstage and people either go for more drinks or meander to socialize. You see, if I were better at the whole, “being a person” thing, I’d go up to one of these strangers to talk about the set. But I’m not sure if anyone wants to hear me rant about the upcomings of various bands. I figure that most of the people here are like Van; for a drink a dance and bangin’ music.</p><p>And that’s fine with me. I’ve come to terms with long ago that the likelihood of me coming across another gay attractive man who adores metal and rock is highly unlikely. I know because I had Ven run the numbers for me, the nerd.</p><p>I slink my way through the hoards and finally feel fresh air blast in my face as I step out the old metal (pun not intended but here for it) building. There are also loads of people outside too, so I quickly make my way around so I can head to the bus. What time is it?</p><p>Before I can unlock my phone, I bump into someone I didn’t see. “Oh, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“My bad tyke,” says the man and it’s JULIAN POOLE LEAD SINGER OF TWO BECOME ONE NO FREAKIN’ WAY.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry JP- I MEAN, Mr. Poole! I wasn’t looking and!” If there was ever a time for me to be a normal freakin’ person this would be it.</p><p>“No pro’lem tyke,” he says breezily. God. What is it like to be as cool and laid-back as Julian freakin’ Poole? He’s got it made. “Did you, need somethin?” I realize I’ve been staring at him wide-eyed and slightly drooling.</p><p>“Nope! Sorry! It’s late so I’m on my way home!” What am I, five? “I’m an uh, early riser.” What am I, <em>fifty</em>?</p><p>“You drivin’? You seem a little frazzled so it might be best you ge’ someone to take ya.”</p><p>Julian Poole. JP. The self-proclaimed prince of rock was worried about my well-being.</p><p>God, Vanitas is gonna call me a fuckin’ liar when I tell him.</p><p>“Oh no, I didn’t drive.” I don’t point out that I only have my permit. “I’m taking the bus.” <em>Like a lame-o</em> I choose not to add.</p><p>“Leavin’ the party so soon? I figure you young’uns would stay out to dawn. Ironically the name of my favorite album by Lebiathan.”</p><p>“Mine too! It’s so underrated! I think since it had the same release time as UnderWater, it got unfairly backlit. But the whole album is a banger and has some of the best tracks-” <em>and</em> I realize I’ve been ranting for <em>way</em> too long. “Sorry. I love Lebiathan and have a lot of feelings about it.”</p><p>Justin Poole laughs and ruffles my hair. I usually hate when people do that but in this case I’m debating never washing my hair again. “Love your enthusiasm tyke. And no worries, I laughed because wha’ you said reminded me of someone.” He winks at me and Vanitas is <em>definitely </em>going to think I’m making this shit up.</p><p>Only one thing to do. “Mr. Poole, I’m sure you’re super busy, and please feel free to say no, I’d have no hard feelings-”</p><p>“You want me to sign your shirt?”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“Or did you want to take a picture?”</p><p>“UM-”</p><p>“Tell ya what, let’s do the pic first, then I’ll sign ya shirt and get you a cab. I don’t feel right lettin’ a kid take the bus at one in the mornin.”</p><p>I think Julian Poole is under the impression that I’m like 16, even though the venue was 21 and up but who freakin cares, he’s gonna take a picture with me AND sign my shirt!!</p><p>“Rock n’ roll!” we both shout as we take a selfie, and he grabs a sharpie from his bag to initial the shoulder of my t-shirt.</p><p>“Hope I see you at another show,” Julian Poole says as he sees me off in a taxi I repeatedly declined. But I caved. Because JP.</p><p>“Absolutely. Thank you again Mr. Poole, tonight was amazing!”</p><p>“Hey, any fan of ma music is a friend of mine, and ma friends call me JP.”</p><p>“Thank you Mr. JP!” I can’t help but squeal. He laughs again and tells me to “keep it metal”. The driver turns off to ride up to the light. As soon as I know that JP isn’t looking at the cab anymore, I whip out my phone to send a text.</p><p>
  <strong>R: V. I’ve left the venue, but you will NOT believe who I ran into!!!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>3</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>V: GTFO!</strong>
</p><p>But there it is in my face. A picture of R with the lead singer of TBO. I don’t know how he finagled it, especially with how weirdly shy he can get. But way to go R!</p><p>I take a look around the bar and see a few stragglers. Nothing truly interesting going on. <em>Looks like it’s time to boogie.</em> Roxas is the cooler of my older bros who lets me go off and do my own thing without supervision. I’m 22 not 12, yet Ventus still insists I bring him or R along on my adventures. There’s no way Ventus wants any part of my sordid "adventures". And though R will come along with me to events, I have to half convince him to drink and stay out longer with me. Eventually we came to the agreement that we work well because we have similar taste in music so he has someone to chat with about it (though half the time I’m not sure what he’s talking about. Like, I love rock and metal but did I know the name of any of the band members that played tonight? Not a clue. Roxas? Probably knows their astrological sign and blood type). In return I have someone “making sure I stay outta trouble” but doesn’t hover or nag.</p><p>“I feel like dancing,” I say. But before I can unlock my phone to see where it’s lit, someone I don’t know grabs my shoulder.</p><p>“Excuse me,” they say and <em>hello</em>. That was a nice rich voice. Whoever this stranger is, if they’re lookin for a good time they came to the right man.</p><p>“Heya,” I reply, getting ready to turn on the ultra-charm. I’m a bit disappointed when I see the package though. Tall, bright hair, lean. I prefer my partners shorter, either super built or cute and petite. He seems like R’s type though. Too bad he left.</p><p>“Oh…my bad,” they say after getting a look at my face. “I thought you were someone else.”</p><p>“Who did you think I was?” And how the hell could anyone tell who <em>anyone</em> was in this dark-ass venue?</p><p>“I thought…never mind. Sorry again, enjoy your night.” Oh no. I’m not letting him go that easy.</p><p>“Hey no problem man. But if you <em>really</em> wanna say sorry, I <em>could</em> go for another drink.” I waggle my eyebrows, more for myself than anything.</p><p>He chuckles and I realize again he’s got a nice-ass voice. “As long as it’s just a drink.”</p><p>“Not to worry friend, you aint my type. But let’s go somewhere that’s not dead, I need a vibe.” I whip out my phone to look for nearby bars and clubs. “Looks like Spades is rockin. I’ve got a friend who works there, it’s a chill place. If you’re up for it.”</p><p>“Lead the way,” he chuckles softly.</p><p>“Litty.”</p><p>So he’s got a car which is nice. And a driver which is bizarre?</p><p>“Uh, my designated driver,” he explains.</p><p>“Bet,” I reply simply. Now that we’re outside and in a semi-well-lit vehicle, I can see now that the man’s hair is red. <em>Totally</em> R’s type. “Name’s Vanitas by the way, feel free to call me Van.”</p><p>“Axel,” he responds, and holds out his hand. I snort because who shakes hands these days? Maybe I’m young. Or he’s old. Hm, that’s a good question.</p><p>“How old are ya Axel?”</p><p>A slow smile creeps on his face. “26, but I flip flop from acting like an old man to a toddler according to my friends. You?”</p><p>“22, though I have the looks of a youthful teenager,” I gloat. My whole family suffers from baby face, but rather than despise it I’ve embraced it. Also I figure my jawline will come in any year now.</p><p>I glance down at the hand I shook and notice a ring. “R has that same ring.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Hm, nothin. I take it you’re into rock music? You were at the concert.” Also I’m pretty sure that ring is from some band that R ranted to me about once.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I live and breathe metal. This was TBO’s official live release date from last year, it hits that they planned a show for the same day this year. If you go through their playlist for the night, you can find-”</p><p>Oh my god, he’s even a metal head like Roxas! Cute. If Sor were here he’d try to set them up.</p><p>We reach Spades in record time and grab a booth. I glance at the menu but I already know what I want. “What’s your poison?”</p><p>“I’m not a huge drinker, so you pick for me.”</p><p>“Suit yourself. Hey! Just the person I was waitin to see!” I cheer when the server I know strut over.</p><p>“This bitch,” she replies jovially. “You already look lit, why you in my bar.”</p><p>“Cause I aint lit enough. And I’ve made a new friend, this is Axel,” I gesture.</p><p>“Hello,” she says before getting a good look at him, then does a double take. “Hello. What can I get for you sugar?”</p><p>“Keep it in your skirt slut,” I say before he can answer.</p><p>“Why, he here for you? He aint your type though,” she comments.</p><p>“He aint yours either,” I point out grinning.</p><p>“Hm, I don’t know. I sure could make it my type,” she purrs.</p><p>“Aight kitty-Kat, stop accosting your customers and Make it Rain,” I order. This place was the bomb digs and I’ve had almost every drink on the menu just due to their fun names.</p><p>“You got it sugar,” she answers and makes a “call me” gesture towards my companion. He’s been silent the whole time so I start back up the conversation.</p><p>“Don’t worry, her bark is worse than her bite. She flirts and jokes with all her customers.”</p><p>“I figured,” he smiles and folds his hands behind his head, seeming comfortable. “It didn’t bother me.”</p><p>“Aight, just wanted to make sure. Not sure of your sexual orientation so.” I’m baiting him and I hope he takes it.</p><p>“It’s no problem. That’s cool of you though, you seem like a very chill guy.”</p><p>“Sure am.” Damn, he didn’t take it. “Now, about this person you thought I was when you tried to hit on me.”</p><p>“Alright now,” he laughs. “It wasn’t all that and you know it. I was just mixed up at the time.”</p><p>“Was it a friend? You still lookin for him?” I’d feel bad for pulling him away if that’s the case.</p><p>“Nah, I didn’t know who it was.”</p><p>“Huh?” Either I’m drunker than I thought or I don’t have a clue what’s goin on.</p><p>“Sorry, I’m being cryptic.” Kat comes back over with our drinks, hip-checking my shoulder before going to check on her other customers. Axel takes a sip from the glass and makes a pleasant face. “Not bad.”</p><p>“Figured I’d go easy on you,” I say and take a healthy gulp. “So. You. Cryptic.”</p><p>“Right.” He leans back, drink in hand. He’s easily handsome, I’ll give him that. Along with the nice voice and laid-back attitude, I can tell we’re gonna get along just fine. “So, I saw this guy at the venue before.”</p><p>“Ooh, what kinda guy?” I am officially leaning in to this conversation. He laughs at my enthusiasm. “Sorry. I’m an overtly sexual being. If it bothers ya, let me know.”</p><p>“No worries, be yourself Van,” he smiles. What a nice guy, nice smile too. Shiny teeth (okay this shit may be hitting me). I’m a sucker for an asshole though, or a sassy witch like KitKat. He’s right up R’s alley though, I keep realizing this. I have to physically hold back the hysterical laughter from bubbling out, cause no way am I going to be able to explain it. “So yeah, I came out to support JP.”</p><p>“JP?”</p><p>“He’s the lead singer of TBO. His fans and friends call him JP for short,” he explains. Oh yeah, Roxas mentioned that. “It was dark as sin in that building-”</p><p>“I know right?!” I exclaim.</p><p>“-but fun fact, I can see almost clearly in the dark. I’ve been told I have cat eyes.” I didn’t notice before, but taking a look now I do see his eyes are a jade green and definitely cat like.</p><p>“Nice tats.”</p><p>“Thanks. So halfway through the set, everyone is rockin out, either dancing or jumping up and down-”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>“And I notice there’s this one guy toward the back who’s not. I mean, he was moving, but it was like he knew exactly where the song went, where it was going. He flowed with the music, like he was swallowed up in it... Okay, what’s in this drink.”</p><p>I snort, covering my mouth. “About 3 shots of different liquors soaked down in low percent jungle juice.”</p><p>“Checks out,” he says, taking another sip. “So yeah, anyway, I am by all intents enamored with the way this guy is moving.”</p><p>“You wanted to bone him?”</p><p>“No, I wanted to be in his head, and experience the music however he was.” He sits back up and I notice he goes back and forth from “relaxed cool guy” posture to “perfect” posture. “I lost sight of him for a while, but towards the end of the set, I saw him again. TBO’s last song was the perfect banger, and it was like he was infected by the beat. The way his body moved…”</p><p>“Made you wanna bone him?” I see he doesn’t answer me this time, just takes a long drink.</p><p>“More than that. Anyway,” he brushes past, even though he still didn’t answer my question. But that’s answer in and of itself. “I tried to find him after, but I lost sight of him again. I figured I’d wait until it cleared out a bit before searching and that’s when I found you.”</p><p>“You sure did find me partner!” I finish my drink and look at him expectantly. He takes another gulp before I start my drunken tirade. “Listen, I’ma keep it one hunny with ya. That is some real meet-cute shit if I’ve ever heard. But if you didn’t find him then, it’s unlikely you’ll find him again. It’s hard enough discerning people at concerts, what are the chances you’ll not only end up at the same concert again at the same place, but that you’ll find each other?”</p><p>“Yeah…yeah. I knew it was too good to be true. So I more or less accepted my fate,” he sighs, running his fingers through his long hair. “But something great did come out of the interaction.”</p><p>“Wassat?” Kat breezes by with a refill and I wink at her without missing a beat.</p><p>“I got to befriend you Van,” he grins, lifting his drink. “To friends?”</p><p>“To bitchin buds!” Tink tink. Oh man, R is not gonna believe this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2</em>
</p><p>“I don’t believe this. You left him there?”</p><p>“Yes Ven. I left our little brother for dead,” I sigh, pouring a cup of joe from the freshly brewed pot at the counter.</p><p>“What now?” I see Sora stagger into the kitchen, yawning while scratching his stomach. He settles his chin on my shoulder. “Mm, smells good. Make me a cup too?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Did you brush your teeth?” I ask.</p><p>“Yes <em>Ventus,</em>” he says sarcastically to me.</p><p>“Stop using my name as an insult,” Ven snides from the table.</p><p>“It’s not. You’re the mom of the family, you always have been.” Sora ducks, laughing as Ventus throws sugar packets at him. He finally joins him at the table and I bring over their mugs.</p><p>“Thanks Rox.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Roxy!”</p><p>“Welcs.” I push V’s cup in front of his empty seat, expecting him to emerge any minute now, lured by the scent of coffee.</p><p>Right on cue, my dark haired brother strolls out, rubbing his stomach through a yawn. Makes me chuckle. “No giggles before noon,” he grumbles.</p><p>“Only on weekends, punk.” I push his chair out with my foot which he promptly flops into.</p><p>“’nks,” he says, lifting his mug.</p><p>“Welcs.”</p><p>“So. Rox tells me you didn’t get back until after he did?”</p><p>“Yeah Ventus? We gonna start?” Van sighs. His eyes aren’t even open.</p><p>“I’m not starting anything. Just call it brotherly concern.”</p><p>“Concern received, now leave me alone so I can be alive.” He takes a drink. “Ah, nothing like a shot of caffeine to cure the hangover.”</p><p>“Good god, how much did you drink?” Sora asks.</p><p>“Not as much as some nights, more than I should’ve?” Van answers slyly, cracking his eyes open finally. The coffee must be settling into his bloodstream.</p><p>“Where did you go after Roxas left?” Ven asks. Oh yeah, V did text me some weird message at like 3am, but I couldn’t discern it at <em>all</em>.</p><p>“Another bar, and then a dance club, which was way hella lit for 4 in the morning. By the way what time is it?”</p><p>“After nine,” Sora supplies.</p><p>“Fuck. Why am I awake?” This doesn’t stop him from finishing his cup.</p><p>“Only the lord knows,” Ven chuckles, getting up for a refill.</p><p>“Me too big bro,” Van wines, holding his mug out for Ven who takes it wordlessly. “Love you you’re my favorite.”</p><p>“Hey,” Sora and I exclaim. And thus our morning commences.</p><p>“He’s making me coffe,” V argues.</p><p>“I made the coffee,” I counter.</p><p>“I <em>make</em> coffee! And serve you free grandes on the dail!” Sora adds. “Speaking of, I’ve gotta get to the shop soon. I’m covering a shift.”</p><p>“You’re gonna need clothes for that,” I smirk.</p><p>“Eat a fig.” He leaves us to get dressed, making me think about my own work schedule.</p><p>“I’m gonna have to head out in a few hours myself,” I mention.</p><p>“What’s the point of having a digital job if you still have to go into an office?” Vanitas complains.</p><p>“I don’t know. I think it’s nice to be around the other artist while I’m working. And if I worked from home all the time I’d lose my mind.” Me and V pointedly look at Ventus.</p><p>“I only work remotely during the summer. Once the fall starts I’ll be back on campus.”</p><p>“Are you gonna stay here?” I ask. “Or move back to Dad’s for the semester?”</p><p>“Haven’t decided yet. I like the short commute from Dad’s, but lord knows what ya’ll will get up to without me.”</p><p>“What could we <em>possibly</em> get up to? We’ve lived together all our lives, and even now.” V stretches in his seat as Ven replaces his mug back in front of him, freshly filled. “To be honest, I think I’ve mellowed out since high school.”</p><p>I hide my smirk behind my own mug, but apparently not enough because V kicks me from under the table. “On second thought, maybe I’ll go in early,” I state.</p><p>“Yeah, get out of my face! Oh, b.t.dubs did you see my text last night?”</p><p>I rinse my dish in the sink and answer, “I saw numerous texts from you last night. Er, this morning. Did I understand any of them? Not a chance.”</p><p>“Well, I met this dude-”</p><p>“And that’s my cue,” Ven sighs. “Let me know when you’re done retelling your sexual exploits.”</p><p>“Oh this one wasn’t-” I can <em>actually </em>see Vanitas trying to contemplate whether to continue his story with me or torture our brother. “But if you <em>do</em> wanna hear about this time I-!”</p><p>“Ah!” Ven screams and runs out the room, a loud Vanitas on his trail.</p><p>And the man has chosen his fate. “Huh. Guess what he wanted to say wasn’t all that important.” A sigh escapes me before I can repress it. Shaking it off, I head to my room to get ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>“Vanitas, I swear to everything that’s holy if you don’t get the fuck out of my room-”</p><p>“Cursing at your baby brother, Ventus? What has the world come to,” the cretin mocks as he does not move from his lounged position on my bed.</p><p>“Sora is the only baby around here and you know it.”</p><p>“But Sora also has sex,” he returns. “You know that, right?”</p><p>“Lalalala,” I sing while putting on my headset.</p><p>“Oh shit, right, you’re class starts soon.” He springs up with more energy than I’d expect a man who was drinking and parading past dawn. “Looks like I’m the only one off today. I’ll go bug R till he has to go in.”</p><p>“Please do.” If he’s bugging him he’s not bugging me. Sorry Rox.</p><p>I transfer all my notes and grab my external camera to bring to the office we have set up on the second floor. It’s not far from mine which is the only other bedroom up here. Sora, Rox and Vanitas all have rooms on the first floor, and usually only come up here for the extra bathroom space.</p><p>We couldn’t figure out a way to fairly choose who got the master bedroom. They all gave up eventually and said I could just have it and split the rooms downstairs amongst themselves. It’s nice to have the space, but at the time I felt like even more of a divide was being made between me and them.</p><p>Vanitas and Sora being twins get along fine. I will note that they spent more time together in their youth than they do now, but they’ve got a comfortable relationship.</p><p>Me on the other hand. I can’t tell <em>what</em> Vanitas is thinking half the time, and if he genuinely likes me or just thinks of me as a nuisance. Sora will hang out with me, but won’t ever divulge any personal details of his life. Is he afraid I’m going to judge him? I know I can come off a little high-strung (or “tight assed” as Vanitas likes to phrase it), but I’m in no place to judge others.</p><p>Being the older twins, Rox is the only one I feel like I can confide in about things. He’s certainly the chilliest out of all of us, barring his obsession with rock and metal music. It’s almost like he’s the center that keeps us all secure.</p><p>I see my students slowly entering the online platform and end my reminiscing. I shoot a quick message into our brothers group chat letting them know I’ll be unavailable.</p><p>A few hours later after three sessions I’m finally free. Instinctively I shove my phone in my back pocket and get up to stretch. <em>I wonder if we still have ice tea in the fridge.</em></p><p>Leisurely heading downstairs, I turn and there’s a man I’ve never seen before in my kitchen. He hasn’t noticed me yet, he’s glancing through our endless photos and notes attached to the fridge door. I clear my throat making him physically jump, comical for someone his size.</p><p>“Oh. Hi! I didn’t notice you’d come in. Vanitas mentioned you’d gone to work?”</p><p>“I did,” I answer suspiciously. “Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Axel.” He holds out his ring-ridden hand which I’m hesitant to take. I keep it brief and go back to eyeing him. And notice he’s eyeing me. What? “Can I ask <em>your</em> name?”</p><p>Obviously he must be a friend of I-don’t-have-work-today Vanitas, so I entertain politeness. “I’m Ventus.”</p><p>“Ventus…it’s so great to meet you finally.” Why is he smiling so much?</p><p>“Excuse me,” I say while pointing to the fridge behind him.</p><p>“Oh! Of course.” After he shuffles out of the way, I pull the pitcher of tea and pour myself a glass.</p><p>“Would you like some?”</p><p>“Oh, no thank you, Vanitas got me some water earlier.” How long has this dude been here? No matter. I debate walking back out, but he so obviously wants to talk with someone so I mentally decide to stay in the kitchen until Vanitas gets back from who knows where. “So, have you heard Oblivion’s new album?” he asks out of nowhere.</p><p>Who the fuck is oblivion? Sounds like some band Van and Rox would listen to. Ah. <em>He’s confusing me for Roxas.</em></p><p>A common phenomenon with us. With Vanitas and Sora it’s a lot easier to tell the difference, especially since Van wears color contacts and dyes his hair. Rox and I on the other hand don’t have many drastic changes to our appearance, so it’s much harder to discern us at a glance. Obviously there are differences, like Rox has a bajillion more piercings than me (aka I have nothing pierced) and his choice in attire is much flashier. Dad has convinced himself he can tell us apart outside of those factors. But this is coming from the man who bought the wrong nameplate for his son (aka me when I learned to drive).</p><p>But now the never ending smiles and long glances make <em>so</em> much more sense. “Did Vanitas tell you I was at work?”</p><p>“Yeah, he said two of his brothers had left for the day. I ran into him outside ‘bout an hour ago, and he said we could hang here. Hope that’s okay?”</p><p>Hm, interesting. On the one hand, I could probably clear up this misunderstanding easily. <em>Or</em>.</p><p>I could go about my business and keep this scrupulous looking man from my twin.</p><p>“Do what you want,” I answer, the very picture of blasé. I don’t give him a chance to reply, just put my now empty glass in the sink and stalk out. <em>Roxas has some explaining to do.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p><p>“Wait, explain that to me again?” I respond around a Ritz cracker.</p><p>“I think your brother is the one I was looking for. I just saw him in your kitchen,” Axel breathes, a little lost. “He was different than what I expected.”</p><p>“Who?” I am so fuckin lost. The only one home should be Ventus. I messaged saying I was bringing a friend over so he wouldn’t be blindsided, but it sounds like they had some sort of encounter in the kitchen.</p><p>“He came with you the night of the concert, didn’t he? Your brother?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“So that really <em>was</em> him.” Can’t tell if he’s excited or confused. I sure know which of the two I am.</p><p>Wait, is he mixing us up? In this household, seven out of ten conundrums are due to twin confusion. It also doesn’t help that we all generally look the same. <em>AH.</em></p><p><em>That’s</em> why he grabbed my shoulder after the concert! Maybe the guy he was telling me about last night is Roxas! And he confused me for him! And balls to the walls he probably just saw I-work-from-home Ventus in the kitchen; Roxas’ spitting image.</p><p>Oh yeah. It’s all coming together.</p><p>“Hold that thought,” I interrupt whatever Axel was just saying, who knows. I pull out my phone and have half a mind to show him my lock screen. R would personally <em>murder</em> me if he knew I showed this man some embarrassing photo of him. Especially since I have a strong feeling that the two of them are going to end up together.</p><p>I quickly scroll through my gallery, trying to locate a non-weird picture of R. Ooh!</p><p>I hold up my phone to his face. “Is <em>this</em> who you saw at the concert?”</p><p>Axel takes a moment and I swear I see his features soften or some shit. <em>Oh my god, he totally wants to bone my brother.</em> “Yeah. That’s him.” I bring my phone back to my side and Axel shakes himself. “I didn’t know he was your brother.”</p><p>“For sure! But I’ve got some good news and some bad news, friend.”</p><p>“Uh-oh,” he chuckles, “tell me the bad news first.”</p><p>“Well, the dude you ran into in the kitchen was nearly 100% my <em>other</em> brother.”</p><p>“Ventus?”</p><p>As I thought. “Yep, 100% my other brother. Him and Roxas are twins.”</p><p>“Who’s Roxas?”</p><p>“The brother you want to bone.” I once again scroll around until I find a decent photo of us on the porch from last summer. “This is all of us. My twin Sora, we’re both a couple years younger,” I point at my screen. “And Roxas and Ventus. Roxas is the one sticking his tongue out.”</p><p>“I coulda guessed,” he says softly. “That’s definitely him. So what’s the good news? You don’t have a brother complex, do you?”</p><p>“For all intents and purposes, we all have a brother complex,” I wave. “But fear not. I don’t like getting involved in other’s business, partly cause I’m just awesome like that, mostly cause I’m lazy. So you may pursue my brother at your leisure.” I shove some more crackers in my mouth before continuing. “The good news I was going to say is that I think you and him will get on nicely. You know. If you ever run into him.”</p><p>“He’s your brother, I’m bound to run into him a lot more now that I know,” Axel argues incredulously.</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah, I don’t like getting involved, remember? I’m not gonna set ya’ll up or anything. But I wish you all the luck friendo.”</p><p>Axel smiles, exasperated. “Why are you like this?”</p><p>“I told you,” I wink, “we all have a brother complex. And this shit ain’t gon be easy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2</em>
</p><p>“Why do you always gotta order the most complex drink Roxy? This shit ain’t easy to make.”</p><p>“Are you sure you should be cursing at a customer?” I smirk, knowing he’ll make my double chai macchiato Sunday swirl anyway.</p><p>“Who are you, Van?” he scoffs, pushing my card back at me when I try to pay. “Obviously not, Van never even makes the attempt to pay. So what brings you here?”</p><p>“I got out a bit early.” I take a look behind me to make sure that there’s no one waiting to order. It’s usually pretty empty around this time of evening.</p><p>“Don’t you usually head home and blast music?” Sora says with his back to me while he makes my drink.</p><p>“I would, but Ven messaged me that he needed the house quiet a bit longer. And I have a good reason for blasting my music, Oblivion’s new album just came out and its-”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I got it.” He offers my drink and I snatch it from his hand making him chuckle. “Ever heard of headphones?”</p><p>I gasp in horror. “You want me to listen to Oblivion’s, the greek <em>gods</em> of metal, newly released five tracked album with <em>ear buds</em>? Are you insane?”</p><p>“So I can save <em>my</em> ear buds, you bet your pretty face.”</p><p>“I’m not pretty,” I grouch before I can hold it back.</p><p>Sora glances around before taking out his phone. He’s the manager of the shop but he tries to set a good example. “Are you still self-conscious about that? Give it up. We’re all cursed.”</p><p>“Pretty sure V is still waiting for his cheekbones to flesh out.”</p><p>“Pretty sure he’s gonna be waiting a mighty long time.”</p><p>He doesn’t spare a look when I hop up on the counter. “Is that you’re old friend? What was his name, Riku?”</p><p>“Mmhm,” he hums. “He said he’s gonna be over this way a while, so we’re setting things up.”</p><p>I think Sora is the only one out of all of us that remained in contact with friends from the islands. After we moved when we were kids, we all drifted away from old ties, even Dad to a certain extent. But Sor kept in touch and remained friends till this day.</p><p>“That’s nice. How long’s he gonna be in the city?”</p><p>“He says he’s staying with a buddy, but I don’t know for how long exactly. He said a few weeks or so, nothing concrete.”</p><p>“What does he do again?” I ask.</p><p>“He’s a literature translator. So he can work from anywhere really, kinda like you.”</p><p>“I don’t know. ‘Literature Translator’ seems much more up Ven’s alley.” As in boring as fuck.</p><p>I think Sora can sense my sarcasm because he shoves me in the back. “Hey! I thought you were texting!”</p><p>“I can multi-task,” he smiles. “Speaking of, Riku just texted me if I want this CD, but I don’t listen to music that much. Do you know this artist maybe?”</p><p>I peek over at Sora’s screen, expecting to see some pop artist and almost spill my whole drink. “THAT’S!”</p><p>“Yeah? I’ll tell Riku to bring it when we meet up then,” Sora responds returning to texting.</p><p>“Do you know who that is?” I ask incredulous.</p><p>“Nope,” he cheers.</p><p>“It’s! Flurry!” I can barely get the words out I’m so freaking hype!</p><p>“Flurry?”</p><p>“That’s the short name, Flurry of Dancing Flames, FDF, my heart and fucking soul!” I nearly cry. “Give me your phone.”</p><p>“What-hey!” I scroll back up through his messages to enlarge the picture so I can see which album his friend has.</p><p>“Wait, I’ve never seen this one before. And I have ALL of their albums, the single releases too.”</p><p>“Give me back my-!”</p><p>“Is this some off-brand copy? Or a bootleg? Swear if it’s some knockoff copycat-”</p><p>“Roxas!”</p><p>“Relax Sora Dora, I don’t care about your texts. Wait, but this has the leader’s <em>official</em> signature, it’s uncopyable, this <em>has</em> to be real!” I take in gulps of air, realizing there’s Flurry music I haven’t encountered yet. “They are so niche, well, they were, before they went mainstream, how did Riku get his hands on this?”</p><p>When Sora doesn’t answer me, I look up and see him holding his hand out with a pout. I forward the picture to my phone before handing it back. “Okay, now where did Riku get this?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He always seems to get his hands on some weird or rare stuff.”</p><p>“FDF are renovators of the current musical generation, underestimated in the realm of rock, and my current favorite band, probably always will be. Look! This ring I wear around my neck is the same as the one the leader wears!”</p><p>“But I thought the members were incognito,” Sora points out.</p><p>“Aw, you <em>do</em> read my blog.”</p><p>“When I’m dying of boredom.”</p><p>“Shut up. Anyway yeah, they’ve never revealed themselves, purely wanting their music to be judged alone, without their appearances. Gah, I love them and would die for them…”</p><p>“If they’ve never done a face reveal, how do you know that ring is from the band?”</p><p>“I follow the members on Instagram and twitter. Bass is the only one who doesn’t have an insta, and I’m pretty sure her twitter is run by Drum.”</p><p>Sora’s face scrunches up in confusion. “What?”</p><p>“I thought you read my blog!”</p><p>Someone walks in through the front and I get down from the countertop. “Okay bro, I gotta get back to the grind. Get it? The-”</p><p>“Mmhm, lovely, I’ll see you back at the house.”</p><p>“People who want CDs should really be nicer to their brothers,” Sora says with a smile, crossing his arms.</p><p>I sigh before plastering on a smile. “Oh dearest baby brother, your jokes and sense of word play are beyond compare. I cannot wait for your return to our humble abode where I may shower you in endless praise-”</p><p>“Get lost you dork,” he laughs.</p><p>“Love you five ever,” I say, and leave the shop. <em>Whatever Ventus is doing at home should be done by now. I’m sure it’s okay to come back.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A</em>
</p><p>“Of course it’s okay. Mi casa es su casa bro.” I lead Riku over to my spare bedroom. “You can toss your bags in there and unpack when you feel like it.”</p><p>Riku takes a glance around and whistles. “Have to say man, you sure have upgraded since your 1-bed studio times. Guess it goes to show what a bigwig you are now.”</p><p>“Not really,” I answer modestly, but truth be told it’s been a crazy couple of years. Me and the crew went from begging Saix’s mom to practice in her garage, to selling out albums within the day. After seeing the rise and fall of so many bands through something as stupid as “the drummer wears glasses wtf” tweets, we decided to stay anonymous and not reveal our faces. We’d been doing well at first, had a pretty niche cult following. But through good advertising (thanks mom, aka Aqua) and a <em>lot</em> of gassing up by our more dedicated fans, we suddenly made it big and have been riding the wave for a good two years now.</p><p>One of the first things I used my new found fame and fortune for was to buy my mom (real mom, not Aqua) a new car. The one she had was shitty and she had it through my childhood. It got us through when we needed but my mom is a beautiful person who deserves good things so now she has a car that she doesn’t have to be scared will break down halfway through the I-90.</p><p>After that I upgraded my living situation to a snazzy townhouse a ways outside the city. The neighborhood is chill and I get by peacefully with the peoples (though I do see some of the older gentlemen question my choice in appearance). I still book it to Saix’s for practice (since we’re all used to going to his place) or we use the recording studio we own in the downtown area. After that, the rest of the money goes into helping my mom get my sister through college and savings. I’m not too frugal so I don’t have or want much in terms of personal desires.</p><p>After stopping in the bathroom to take out my contacts, I give Riku the rest of the tour of my place and we finish off in the living room. He catches me up on what he’s been up to with his job and life.</p><p>“Didn’t you say you’re here to see a friend? Is it the same one as usual?” I can’t remember his name, though I’m sure he’s told me at some point.</p><p>“Yeah,” he answers absent-minded while looking at his phone. He glances up and sees my questioning smile. “Sorry, he’s texting me right now. He wants me to bring some stuff with me when we meet later, I’m just letting him know.” I wave my hand for him to go about his business. If he’s not gonna be in the house later I should think about what to do for dinner. Maybe I’ll text Aqua, I haven’t had dinner with her and her husband in a while.</p><p>“No-prob,” Riku says, out loud texting. I chuckle and make my way to the kitchen for a drink. “Sora-will-do.”</p><p><em>Huh?</em> Sora. Where have I? That’s a name. Where have I heard that name?</p><p>“How-does-seven-sound-”</p><p>“Ah!” I shout after slamming the fridge. Riku casts a glance at me and raises his eyebrow. “Sora! You’re friends with someone named Sora?”</p><p>“Uh. Yeah? Why?” Forgetting my drink, I race back to the couch, flopping next to Riku. “Yes Axel?”</p><p>“Do you have a picture of him?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I see it?” There’s no way. But that’s a pretty weird name and we do live around the same city, so maybe?</p><p>“What’s going on here exactly?” he finally decides to question.</p><p>“I think I know him. Or at least, his brother. I just wanna double check. If that’s alright.”</p><p>“Sure.” Riku accepts my pretty lacking explanation and scrolls through his phone. “This is us the last time I visited. We drove to Wonderland for the day.”</p><p>I hold his phone away from my face and see a stone-faced but happy Riku wearing mouse ears with a brunette smiling from ear to ear, who looks identical to a certain raven-head I know.</p><p>“Small world,” I mumble, and smile remembering the pic Vanitas showed me of Roxas earlier. God. What would it take to finally meet this man?</p><p>“-if you wanna meet him.”</p><p>“Huh?” I zone back in and see Riku is back to texting.</p><p>“Did you wanna come along and meet him with me? You said you know his brother, right?”</p><p>“Right…” For whatever reason my heart rate quickens as I debate the prospect. “Nah. I don’t wanna intrude on your time with your friend. You haven’t seen him in a while, right? Besides, if he’s anything like Vanitas, he won’t be up to helping me with my problem.” Of getting to know a certain blond-haired blue-eyed rock lover.</p><p>God, and he had to be just my type.</p><p>“Dude, I don’t mind. Me and Sora text all the time, and I’m sure he won’t mind either. <em>And</em> Sora’s MO is getting involved in other people’s business, he’ll be down to help you with whatever your problem is.” Riku returns to texting. “Okay-if-I-bring-along-a-pal? He-wants…wait, what do you want exactly?”</p><p>What <em>did</em> I want, exactly?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The numbers at the beginning of the chapters do not represent the chapter number. You'll figure it out, don't worry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>